Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for bending glass sheets with a surface-shaping mould, against which the glass sheets are pressed using a pressure drop produced by sucking out the air from the space lying between the moulding face and that face of the glass sheet on the opposite side from the latter, the pressure drop being a maximum at the edge of the glass sheet and decreasing towards the middle of the latter, because of the fact that air is introduced into the region of the moulding face via air-inlet apertures, as well as to a device suitable in particular for implementing such a process.